Ranma: True Love
by youngmindsimaginarium
Summary: Things don't last long as Ukyou Kounji gets the surprise news from Ranma himself. For her, love lasts forever, but will her feelings last long? Ryouga learns the true meaning of loving someone. Who are their true loves?
1. Two friends meet again

Author: aceanimefreak26098

Ranma ½: True Love

_Author's note: Here is my new and improved system of writing! Hahaha! Moving on… I've had complaints about my writing system on CardCaptor Sakura: A Promise is a Promise, so I decided to change it. I am now writing it as they do in novels. This is one of my favorite animes. I am doing a pairing on basically Ukyou Kounji and Ryouga Hibiki. There will be a Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo pairing on some parts. Please enjoy this fanfic. R&R!_

Ukyou took a deep breath as she closed the doors of her Okonomiyaki Restaurant. It was cold this morning which gave Ukyou a feeling that winter was approaching. She started walking down to buy some ingredients for her okonomiyaki. She was freezing, realizing she should've worn a jacket with the sweater and the scarf she was wearing. She was thinking of getting a special gift for Ranma-honey.

"Should I get him a jacket?" Ukyou said to herself as she stopped in front. Ukyou slouched as she read the sign 'Closed for the Morning.'

"How very disappointing…" Ukyou said as she turned around. She suddenly saw a familiar figure pass by.

"Ryouga!" She called out. The boy turned searching the crowd for who called him. He was carrying his usual stuff, yellow and black bandana, a red umbrella and a backpack. Ukyou then smiled and caught Ryouga's arm before he walked away.

"Ukyou?" He said looking at her.

"How's it going sugar?" She said with a smile. "Hey Ryouga, did you have breakfast? Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I didn't eat before I started walking." He said as he put his hand on the back of his head and smiled with his little fangs poking out.

"How about you have an okonomiyaki with me. On the house, I still have leftover ingredients. It's too early to get my ingredients for my okonomiyaki, it's too cold to talk out here, and I need someone to talk to."

"Sure, I'm in no hurry." He said.

They walked to the restaurant and Ukyou started cooking. She then placed it on the plate.

"Here you go!" She placed it in front of Ryouga. She then placed a cup of tea beside him. "Dig in."

"Thanks Ukyou." He said as he chowed down his meal and took a sip of tea. "It's delicious."

"Thanks sugar." She said as she took a sip of tea and watched Ryogua eat. "Where'd you go this time?"

"Around Japan, the country said and all." He said between mouthfuls.

"Sounds like a long journey."

"It sure was."

"Did you see Akari?"

"Well, I decided to stop by so they welcomed me and offered for me to stay forever but, I just couldn't."

"Couldn't leave Akane behind huh?"

"Yeah. Akari tried to hold back tears but, just kept crying when I left."

"I'm so jealous."

Ryouga then stopped eating and looked at Ukyou. She was looking somewhere else and just smiling.

"Jealous?" Ryouga asked

"I've never had anyone who loved me back. Ranma-honey probably likes Akane."

"Don't give up Ukyou."

Ukyou looked at Ryouga who gave her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and punched the air with her fist.

"Never!" She sang.

Later on, Ukyou finished washing the dishes and prepared her things for the opening.

"Thanks Ukyou. How can I repay you for breakfast?" Ryouga asked as she wiped the tables.

"You don't have to. I'm just going to get some ingredients and see Ranma-Honey afterwards."

"I'll help you with your groceries."

"You would do that?"

"And I was thinking of seeing Akane later on, so we could go together."

"Thanks Ryouga. You're such a great friend."

They then walked out of the store to the grocery. Afterwards, there were walking back. Ryouga was carrying a bag and Ukyou was also carrying one herself. Ukyou was thinking to herself about reminding herself to wear a jacket next time. She then sneezed, and cursed for not wearing a jacket. She then sniffed and blew her nose on a handkerchief. Ryouga then noticed and reached into his backpack for an extra jacket and placed it on Ukyou's shoulders. She slightly blushed. _'Why is my heart beating so fast…' _Ukyou thought.

"You look cold." Ryouga said as he smiled at her. His fangs poked out again. Ukyou blushed a shade of pink and smiled back.

Ryouga looked at Ukyou smiling as she blushed. He slightly blushed as well. He then looked away and stared at the sky.

"Thanks Ryouga."

"Hmm?" He said as he fixed his gaze to Ukyou.

"For helping me out, for letting me borrow your jacket." She said as she looked at Ryouga.

"Well, thank you too. For breakfast."

"It's no problem."

They reached the restaurant and Ukyou walked in. She put the stuff away and went to wipe the tables before leaving. She then slipped.

"Whoa!"

"Ukyou!"

Ryouga caught her and they fell on the floor. Ryouga was lying down and Ukyou was on top of him.

"Ukyou are you alright?" He said as he looked at her.

"Ryouga?" She said as she her eyes met Ryouga's. 'Wow, Ukyou looks so pretty…' Ryoga thought. 'Why am I blushing so much?'

"I'm fine Ryouga… Are you okay?" Ukyou said as she got up and helped Ryouga up as well.

"I'm fine." Ryouga said fixing his shirt.

"Come on."

"Where?"

"Let's go see Akane."


	2. Shattered hearts

Author: aceanimefreak26098

Ranma ½ : True Love

_Author's note: I've been giving signs of them getting together. I really want to get them together eh, so there. Okay! Chapter 2_

It was a cold winter morning and Ukyou and Ryouga were heading for the Tendo Dojo. Ukyou was wearing Ryouga's jacket, since it was with her already.

"Do you feel cold?" He asked her just to make sure.

"No, I feel warm." She said with a smile.

"That's good." He said as he smiled back.

They finally reached the Tendo Residence. All was quiet until They heard Ranma and Akane talking.

"Hey, Akane…"

"What is it Ranma?"

"Umm, I've been wanting to say something to you."

"hmm?"

"Akane I… I love you." He said as he looked into her eyes and hugged her.

Ukyou felt struck. The pain and shock didn't leave her eyes. Ryouga stared at Ukyou. She was just staring at them.

"Ukyou?" Ryouga asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ranma?" Akane asked in confusion.

"I want to always be there for you. I want to protect you because you mean so much to me. I don't want to lose you. You're actually cute."

"Ranma I… I love you too…"

"Akane." Ranma said as he bent down to kiss her.

"Thank you Akane."

They then went inside the Tendo Residence. Ukyou turned around and took a deep breath. She tried to hold back tears, but she couldn't help it. A tear fell down from her eyes. Ryouga was looking at her with concern

"Ukyou are you okay?"

"Yeah… you?"

"Yeah."

"Give it a few minutes." Ukyou said as she looked forward. Few minutes later, they decided to go in. They suddenly heard a boy yell.

"Get back here old man!"

"Happosai." The two said at the same time.

"Let's go in." Ukyou said as they opened the door and went to the pond. The both had sweatdrops as they saw Ranma running after Happosai.

"Ukyou? Ryouga?" Akane said as she walked out of the house. "Great to see you again! It's been a long time since I've seen you!"

"Well, you know, Christmas shifts." Ukyou said as she smiled.

"And, traveling." Ryouga added.

"Visitors?" Kasumi asked as she pooped her head out. "I'll make tea for everyone."

"Thank you Kasumi. Come inside. It's cold out here."

Then they were all inside. Ukyou sipped her tea and Ryouga tried not to make any eye contact with Akane. Ranma was still irritated. Nabiki, Kasumi, Happosai, Genma and Soun were there.

"So, what brings you here?" Akane asked.

"Umm, I have something to tell Ranma." Ukyou said.

"What?" Ranma said.

Ukyou stood up and glanced at Akane then Ranma. "I'm giving up on Ranma." Ryouga was shocked by what she said that he was currently speechless. She tried to smile.

"Ukyou?"

"What?" Nabiki said in suprise.

"Ukyou are you sure?" Soun asked

"Well, it's time I get going. See you." Ukyou said as her smile faded away. She ran off while crying. Ryouga stood up and bowed. "See you." And ran after Ukyou.

"The poor child." Happosai said as he bowed his head.

Akane was outside. It was snowing and she just looked up. She noticed Ranma step out and stood behind her.

"Ranma, you think she knew?"

"I think so." Ranma said as he took a step closer. He felt sad but Akane felt guilty. She felt sorry for breaking her heart. Ranma then hugged her. She instantly blushed.

"Don't feel guilty. She's a good friend. She just wants to help us. We should thank her."

"I guess so."


	3. Love between friends

Author: aceanimefreak26098

_Author's note: Here's Chapter 3. Okay, so maybe I was a little mushy on the scene of Ranma and Akane, but I wanted it to be sweet and lovely. Hee hee, I'm getting goosebumps. Anyways, Ryouga and Ukyo shall get together! But as I recall, we're taking it __SLOW.__ Well, maybe things may get steamy here but, this will be a short fanfic only. The only thing different is that Ryouga already likes Ukyou. I think._

"Ukyou!!!" Ryouga called as he ran and searched. He then reached the park when he saw Ukyou squatting, with her head buried on her hands.

"Ukyou…"

Ukyou stood up and looked at Ryouga and smiled. Tears were sliding down her face non-stop. She was depressed with what happened between Akane and Ranma.

"I should be happy for Ranma… after all, when he's happy I'm happy."

She started crying more. "I'm sorry… I'm just a burden aren't I…"

She then felt Ryouga hug her. She blushed and then leaned on his chest. He felt warm and comfortable to lean on. She was still blushing when he suddenly said something that made her cry more.

"Just let it all out."

She sobbed on his shirt, making it all wet, later on he let Ukyou go. She then sniffed several times.

"It's okay, I know how you feel."

Ukyou's eyes widened as she forgot all about Ryouga's feelings. She then sobbed quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't even consider your feelings. I'm so sorry…" She said as she looked down. She then felt a hand touch her cheek, and looked up as Ryouga was a few inches from her face. She blushed and she looked down again but Ryouga caught her gaze and they stared at each other.

"I'm used to this, but I'm just worried about you." He said as he gave her an "It'll be okay" smile and a "Cry all you want" look.

"Thank you Ryouga…" Ukyou said as she smiled an "I'll be okay" smile.

'_Her smile… it's on my head' Ryouga thought 'She's so pretty…'_

'_Ryouga… maybe I… I just like you.' Ukyou thought. 'I've never had a friend who cared so much about me.'_

They then walked back to the okonomiyaki restaurant and had dinner. She made 2 specials for Ryouga and 2 for herself. They took their depression on eating and afterwards, drinking sake. Although they had their third shots, Ukyou looked like she was going to fall. Luckily Ryouga was still conscious.

"Ukyou, I think you had to much to drink." He said.

"No…" Ukyou said as she waved a hand "I feel perfectly fine." She then burst into tears and Ryouga panicked and jumped on his seat.

"Ukyou are you okay???" He said as he regained posture and then leaned on the table moving closer to Ukyou.

"I always wanted to be with someone…" She said as she wiped her tears. Ryouga knew how this felt and then nodded and smiled. "I feel the same way." He added.

"But, it always comes to bad luck whenever it comes to love…" She said as she sniffed.

Ryouga then stood up and pulled a chair beside Ukyou and put his arm around her shoulders. She then leaned on him sobbing. She then pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"I already wetted your shirt. I don't want to make it worse."

"It's okay if you want to cry. I understand anyway."

She then leaned on him and sobbed more. "I'm sorry… for not considering your feelings…" She said between sniffs.

"It's alright. Anyways, I didn't feel any pain."

Ukyou then looked at Ryouga "You didn't feel any pain?"

"Whenever I see Akane and Ranma I always knew, that they would end up together and there would be a chance that maybe, just maybe I will end up with her." He said then forced a smile. "But, the pain I saw in your eyes made me feel jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Sometimes, you remind me of an Akane getting hurt by Ranma so, I felt mad. Mad that he would dare hurt you."

"Ryouga…"

"You're a special friend to me Ukyou, but I never thought you would be really special in my life."

"Ryouga what are you trying to…"

"I love you."

The words rang on her mind over and over again. She blushed and cried a few tears.

"Is it only Ranma?"

She didn't reply but then kissed Ryouga on the lips. She put all her emotion in it that Ryouga just kissed back. She then let go and smiled at him.

"It can't just only be Ranma." She said as she smiled. "I love you too." Ryouga smiled back and hugged Ukyou.

"Thank you." He said.


	4. The Day Before He Left

Author: aceanimefreak26098

_Author's Note: This will be a short fanfic due to others I am working on. I am trying to make it as memorable and goose bumping as it can be. (trust me, I read it and I couldn't help but scream at myself). Anyways, enjoy Chapter 4. Note: Sorry for the late Chapter. Me got busy with a lot of stuff._

The next day, Ukyou wakes up to find Ryouga sleeping beside her holding her hand. His shirt was still wet and she sweatdropped as she found out she had been crying the whole night.

"I remember, he told me he loved me." She whispered to himself. She removed her hand and fixed his blanket so he was snug and warm. She went downstairs, making sure she locked the doors that would get Ryouga lost. She started making okonomiyaki and laid it on the table. She then started the coffee. She had then remembered something that then made her frown.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Ukyou…" Ryouga said as he lied down and looked at the ceiling_

"_What is it?" She asked as she sat up._

"_I need to leave tomorrow."_

"_What?"_

"_I need to be on my way." He said. "I want to journey around Japan more, and maybe I can find something for you."_

"_Well, why don't you have breakfast here?" Ukyou said. She tried not to cry but, it's as if, he's leaving her just as Ranma did._

_End of Flashback_

Ryouga woke up and looked at the time. Early. Too early. He then smelled okonomiyaki downstairs so he decided to go down.

"Wait a minute…"

There were 3 doors. He then sweatdropped and tried the one on the left it was locked. He then tried the one on the middle and it was locked.

"Did Ukyou lock me here to keep me from leaving???" Ryouga said to himself. Surely she wasn't that protective of him. He then took a deep breath as he placed a hand on the last door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ukyou then put the okonomiyaki on the plate. She set it aside and then stared off at the other direction. Then a tear fell down from her face. She then couldn't help it but burst into tears.

"Ryouga…" She sniffed. She then covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door swung open without a sound, and Ryouga saw stair steps.

"She must've locked the doors so I wouldn't get lost." He said to himself. He then stopped as he heard a sound, crying. He then descended the steps slowly and quietly as to not make any sound. He then looked out. He saw Ukyou crying, her hands covering her face. He then walked quietly behind her and then hugged her. Ukyou removed her hands surprised with what had happened.

"R-Ryouga?" She quietly said.

"Ukyou it pains me to see you cry so much."

"R-Ryouga… It's just that…"

"You want me to stay?"

"Yes. It's like having Ranma leave me like always."

He then turned her around and looked into her eyes. She looked back and saw something she'd been seeing ever since. Cool, calm eyes. She wished she could see them everyday, when she wakes up and before she sleeps. She loved those eyes very much. Her eyes started to fill up with tears and she then fell on his chest sobbing. He then hugged her back and they held each other for awhile. He then let go and looked at her again.

"Ukyou, no matter what I will never leave you. I love you so much."

She then smiled and put her hand on his neck and pulled him to kiss her. She closed her eyes and he closed his. She then let go and she smiled.

"I love you too." She said.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to another hug. His chest was warm and Ukyou wished she could always be in this position. She loved Ryouga so much she wanted to be with him her whole life. He then let go and kissed her on the cheek.

"Come on, let's have breakfast."

"Okay." Ukyou said as she turned to the plates.

The two then ate breakfast and talked to each other. Ryouga wanted to stay so badly but he wanted to go first and come back afterwards.

"Ukyou…"

"Hm?" She replied after taking the last bite from the okonomiyaki.

"Do you think it's okay to be in love with a pig?"

She then remembered that Ryouga can turn into a pig. She then stood up and took the plates and cleaned the table.

"Dunno."

"What?" Ryouga said as he stood up and took a step nearer. "You're not sure if you can love a pig?!"

She then went closer and laid a small kiss on his lips. He then blushed a shade of pink.

"Of course I can love a pig, especially if the pig is you."

He then pulled her closer and kissed her back. She then blushed and smiled.

"Thank you. Ukyou."


	5. Does he come back?

Author: aceanimefreak26098

_Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews, it really encouraged me to finish the story because I thought it was plain. Anyways I am going to do the last few chapters, which I am not sure how many it will be. The more the merrier! Enjoy Chapter 5!_

It's been a week since Ryouga left and Ukyou was happy. It was sad though, but he kept saying he'll write and come back as soon as possible. She went downstairs and opened the door to find a letter as always on the mailbox. She opened it seeing Ryouga's clean handwriting on the paper. She smiled as she read it.

_Dear Ukyou,_

_I am in the far mountains and journeying across the rivers. I hope you are doing well and staying healthy. I'm coming back soon so please don't worry about my safety, and that I'll get sick. I am looking after myself and taking caution wherever I go._

_I love you Ukyou._

_Ryouga_

"It's good that he's safe." She said to herself.

"Ukyou!"

Ukyou looked to the side to see Akane waving and Ranma standing beside her. Ukyou took a deep breath and smiled.

"Ranma, Akane, come on in."

The three went inside and Ukyou started making an okonomiyaki couple special. She then laid it on the table and before they ate, they looked at her.

"Ukyou, are you okay… I mean… with the two of us together?" Akane asked. Ranma regarded her in surprise as he took the first bite.

"What? Oh yeah, it's not a problem for me." She said giving them a reassuring smile.

"But, it looks like you've been sad these days."

"Oh it's nothing." She said.

Akane smiled as she put a hand on Ukyou's hand.

"Ukyou, we're friends. I want to know what has happened to you."

"It's okay Akane. I'm just tired that's all."

"You shouldn't work like this, get some rest."

"Thanks Akane."

They then finished their meal and they waved as they left holding hands. Ukyou waved back and went inside. She made another okonomiyaki for herself and ate it. She remembered kissing Ryouga when he asked her about being able to love a pig. She then smiled and giggled as the thought left. She then remembered the time he confessed that he loved her. She then smiled and ate on.

It was late and Ryouga was taking the last few steps before settling in. As he sat down and started a fire, he took a deep breath. He loved Ukyou so much that he always thought about her, whether she was sick or not.

"I'm sure she's taking care of herself. I hope the letter reached her. I don't want her to worry." He said to himself. He then took out his food and heated it for dinner. As he ate he thought about what he was supposed to do. He closed his eyes and took another bite.

It was a few days before Christmas day, Ukyou decided to go and get gifts for her friends. She bought lots of things and decided to buy the last one.

"What to get for Ryouga…"

She then went inside the okonomiyaki restaurant and set her things down. It's been nearly a month since Ryouga left and she received a letter from Ryouga that he'll make it by Christmas day. She then opened her restaurant for her Christmas shift. People came in as couples or families and Ukyou felt a pang of pain hit her heart. Was she the only one alone?

"Good evening Ukyou! "One of the kids said.

The pang of pain left and she smiled. These were all her friends and their families. She knew the little kids because they'd always stop by to eat or to say hello. She then started her okonomiyaki and got her business rolling. She then saw a group enter the restaurant. Akane and Ranma with Nabiki, Kasumi, Mr. Tendo and Mr. Saotome.

"Welcome!" She said as she gave them a smile.

"Ukyou! You're feeling better I suppose." Akane said.

"Yeah well, I took your advice." Ukyou said as she looked at the group. "Well, take a seat and eat! It's on the house."

"Thanks Ukyou!" Ranma said

The group then sat down and Ukyou then started with her okonomiyaki. As soon as she did the orders of all her customers, she decided to make some hot chocolate. She then walked to the kitchen and made as many mugs as possible. She then served them and everyone ate and smiled. Ukyou smiled as she saw all of her happy customers. She then busied herself with the bills of the other customers, and then as soon as everyone left, she cleaned up. Ranma, Akane and their family were still eating, taking their last bites and drink. They then stood up and walked over to Ukyou.

"Thanks for dinner Ukyou. It was delicious." Ranma said as he smiled at her,

"Good to see that you're feeling well." Akane said.

"Goodnight Ukyou." They said as they left.

"Don't forget! It's the Tendo Christmas party tomorrow!" Kasumi yelled.

"Thanks! Goodnight!" Ukyou replied as she waved goodbye.

She then looked up and saw snow starting to fall. A tear then fell from the corner of her eye.

"Ryouga, I wish you were here." She said as more tears ran down her face.

"Ukyou."

She then looked to where the voice came from and her eyes widened in surprise.


	6. I love him this much

Author: aceanimefreak26098

_Author's note: Well! There's a guess one of my reviewers said. Ryouga's coming back! Well, I don't know for sure so, read on! To those who reviewed! Thank you so much! I hope my story will be enjoyed by many and, going back, let's see if he does come back!_

Ukyou looked at the darkness, where the voice came from. Her eyes widened as the figure approached and looked at her with concern as the figure noticed her crying. Another tear fell and she tried to smile, but then she couldn't help but cry. He patted her on the back and she looked at him again.

"What are you doing here?" She managed to say.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Ryouga walked towards the lake and surprisingly Ukyou. It seems she went to the park near the lake near the okonomiyaki shop on the other side. She was standing there and he was about to reveal himself until he saw her open her mouth.

"R-Ranma…"

His eyes widened as he looked at the tall figure in front of her. He was about to turn around but decided not to jump to conclusions and listen. He ducked behind the bushes and listened to their conversation.

"Ukyou, I know there's a problem, and it's making you depressed."

"Why?" She said taking in a breath "I'm fine! I'm happy… happy you and Akane are together."

"Ukyou…"

She couldn't take it in much longer. More tears then fell from her eyes and her smile faded.

"Don't you understand how hard it hurts?!"

"…"

"I loved you Ranma… I loved you ever since we were kids." She said as she looked away. More tears fell from her face. They just stood there, as the cold breeze blew by. Petals fell from the cherry blossom trees and Ukyou's hair followed, and Ranma couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. He hid it from her, without telling her. They've been good friends since and he tried to hide something from her, which made him feel guilty. Ukyou sniffed and wiped her tears.

Ryouga just wanted to come out, kick Ranma's butt and comfort Ukyou. It pained him to see her crying and he wanted to just hug her and kiss her but he couldn't. He lowered his head and listened further.

"Ukyou… I'm sorry."

"It's alright now." She said as she faced him. "I should understand that you've got someone you love. I should be happy for you. I'm very happy you chose Akane, she's very kind and beautiful."

Ukyou looked into his eyes and smiled. "I'm very happy you chose her. She's my friend, and I'm happy for you two."

Ranma then hugged her and her eyes widened.

"Ukyou… you're always like my little sister. I'll always be your friend. No matter what."

"I know Ranma. Thank you." She said as she hugged him back.

He then let her go and smiled at her. She smiled back and Ranma patted her head. Ryouga smiled and then let out a deep breath.

"So, Nabiki tells me you like someone."

"What … How… How did she know?" Ukyou asked as she blushed a shade of pink.

"She saw you and Ryouga buying groceries. She saw you guys blush at each other… and Ryouga put his jacket on you."

She thought about it and smiled. She looked at Ranma and nodded.

"Yes… I love him."

Ryouga blushed a shade of pink as well and Ukyou stretched out her hands.

"I love him this much."

Ranma smiled and then put a curious look on his face.

"Have you two kissed?"

Ukyou and Ryouga's blush then reddened and Ryouga fell on his side. Ukyou opened her mouth to speak but couldn't and closed it again.

"So you did kiss."

Ryouga sat up quickly and Ranma laughed. Ukyou was still red and Ranma placed both hands on her shoulders.

"I guess he's not her yet. Don't worry, he'll turn up for Christmas."

"I know Ranma." She smiled and nodded. "He wouldn't miss it for the world."

Ranma nodded. "Well, I should get going. I told Akane that I wouldn't stay long."

"Okay. Bye Ranma." She said as she waved and watched him leave. She then went inside and closed the lights. Ryouga then came out and looked at the direction where she went. He smiled and looked up into the sky.

"I love you more than that Ukyou."


	7. The Special Gift

Author: aceanimefreak26098 

Author's Note: for those who are wondering why I made Ranma be like her "Big Brother" and all, well, I needed to make a diversion! It's like, I made that happen so Ukyou, Ranma, Ryouga can be good friends! Well, I'm sad to say that this is the second or third to the last chapter and this chapter will sure be good! Sorry for the late chapter, I tried to put download it through MS Word but it wouldn't so I put it on Notepad. If you see grammar errors, forgive me, because I had to edit the wrong spellings on Notepad myself so I'm not sure if I clearly did all of them. Enjoy!

Ukyou woke up and rubbed her head. She couldn't sleep remembering what happened last night. The thought came back and she frowned.

"I swear I saw him." She said as she remembered seeing Ryouga behind the bushes last night. She then pushed the thought away and changed to some clothes. She was wearing her sweater and some pants and slipped on some shoes and went outside. She went to the place where she and Ranma talked and decided to take some air. She looked at the stars and then looked at her watch. It was 5:30.

"Ryouga, Where are you?"

Ryouga woke up hearing a familiar voice up ahead. He sat up and crawled over to the bushes where he overheard Ranma and Ukyou talking. He saw Ukyou again.

"Ryouga, I miss you."

He then blushed and decided to go out. Ukyou then turned as she heard the bushes ruffling. Her eyes widened as she saw Ryouga. Finally...after all these months, she finally sees him.

"Ukyou, I'm back."

She then felt tears stream to her eyes and she ran and jumped on Ryouga. They both fell on the floor and then she pounded on his chest and he smiled. She must've been mad at him for not coming back any sooner.

"Why didn't you come back sooner?!" She yelled. She then cried, hanging onto his shirt. "I've been waiting for so long!" She sniffed then continued. "Did you know how much I worried about you?! I thought you got sick or something!" She yelled still pounding his chest. "I kept worrying about you! I--"

She was interrupted by what he did. His lips pressed onto hers and he placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer to him. He closed his eyes, still kissing her. Her eyes widened with shock, but softened and closed them and kissed him back. They were like that for a few minutes and then Ryouga let go, and saw that Ukyou blushed a shade of red.

"I'm sorry; I knew I should've came here sooner, I just, saw you and Ranma talking last night, I didn't want to interrupt." He said trying to smile.

"W-what?" She asked, her face blushed with a redder shade. "You... heard us talking?"

He stretched his arms wide and spread out onto the floor. "I love you this much." He said as she stared at him with widened eyes.

"Well... I only said that to change the subject."

"Yeah, right" He said teasing her. "I love him thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis much!" He said copying her voice.

She pounded her fist on his chest and he winced in pain while laughing.

"Just kiddin'." He said smiling at her. She still pouted at him. Then Ryouga used his hand to put her hair behind her ears and she placed her head on his chest. She listened to his breathing and she stopped crying. Then she turned to look at Ryouga's eyes. His warm, pretty eyes she used to wish that she could look at them. Her gaze softened and tears started to fall once more.

"Ukyou, what's wrong?" Ryouga asked as his calm face turned to a worried expression.

"I'm...I'm just so happy, that i can finally see you again." She said as she wiped her tears.

Ukyou then sat up beside him and he sat up as well. They were both silent, until Ryouga took out a snowy flower from his bag.

"Here" He said as he handed it to her.

"You went back to get this?"

"It's my Christmas gift to you."

"You could've gotten something else!"

"but...I wanted to find something really special, and I had my eye on this to give to Akane, seeing that she was as beautiful as this flower, but I never found the courage to give it to her, and now that I have fallen in love with you, I think that you deserve this beautiful flower, because you are special to me."

Ukyou then smiled at him.

"Thank you, It's the best gift ever." She said as she twirled it slowly.

He then wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She then leaned and placed a head on his shoulder, his warm arms wrapped around her. She couldn't ask for anything more, but just to have him back here safely beside her. She then took a deep breath.

"Hey Ukyou?"

"What?"

"I love you"

"I love you too." She said and they spent the rest of the morning with each other.


	8. The Best Christmas Ever

Author: aceanimefreak26098

_Authors Note: Hello again! This is the last and final installment of Ranma ½: True Love! Don't worry, for those who watch other anime shows, I will be making fan fictions for those! Now … I think this chapter may be extra long. To the reviewers, I'm glad you like it and thanks for the reviews! This is Chapter 8: the Best Christmas Ever. I'm planning on putting a watchamacallit. An "Epilogue" Yah! That one. It'll only say what happens after the Christmas Party, and the pairings. NabikixKuno, TofuxKasumi, ShampooxMoose, RyougaxUkyou (Of course) and RanmaxAkane. Kodachi? Dunno._

Ukyou got up at 9:00 and looked to her side. Ryouga was sleeping soundlessly curled up in a blanket. He seemed to be really tired from his journey. She then stood up and without making any noise, she locked the doors and kept the one leading to the kitchen open and began to cook her okonomiyaki. She had a good mood on, and she smiled to herself as she made Christmas tree shaped okonomiyaki. She then laid it out on plates and Ryouga came downstairs, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Ukyou smiled but didn't turn and took a deep breath.

"Merry Christmas Ryouga" She happily said. She didn't hear any reply and decided to turn around until he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She blushed, and then smiled.

"Merry Christmas to you too" He said as he bent and kissed her on the cheek.

He then let go and she turned around. He placed a finger under her chin, tilted it upwards and kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes and after few seconds, he let go.

"Breakfast" She said as she sat down. He sat down in front of her and his mouth gaped open when he saw the meal.

"Wow Ukyou, it looks great." He said as he looked at her. She smiled then took a bite.

"Ryouga, Kasumi invited us to the Tendo Christmas party."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep" She replied. "Everyone's going to be there, and we need to help out with all the things."

"Alright"

"Well wandering Joe we're going to go there early so eat faster."

"Oh… She's going there is she?" He asked as he took a bite.

"Well, she likes you." She said as she took a bite. "I hope she'll understand."

"I'm sure she will." He said catching her gaze. "You're not jealous are you?"

"No." She said straight.

"Hmmm… umm, yes you are."

"I am not." She said looking away and taking another bite.

He then lifted her chin to meet his gaze and she blushed as he smiled at her.

"You know I love you." He said, looking at her eyes.

"Yes I know." She replied and smiled back at him. She then put the last bit on his mouth and she closed her eyes, still smiling.

"Hee hee, you need your strength."

"ri-fo!" He muffled meaning to say Right-o! And then chewed and swallowed it whole.

The two got their jackets ready and walked out. The roads filled with snow as they walked passing through every corner. They were walking side by side, holding hands. The snow started to fall once they reached the Tendo Residence. They rang the doorbell and Kasumi's head popped out.

"Hello Ryouga, hello Ukyou." She said as she smiled. "Come on in!"

"Hello Kasumi." They greeted as they went inside and headed for the Dojo. They then opened the door and saw Shampoo arguing with Moose, apparently blind for hanging the ornament on the wall and not on the tree. Ranma was helping Akane putting the star on the tree. Kuno was finding ways on impressing Nabiki, though quite unsuccessful as she declined every bouquet of flowers he kept giving her. Apparently, Kodachi hasn't given any change as to glaring at Akane with a bad look. Akane, however, was apparently ignoring this by talking to Ranma. Doctor Tofu was there as well. It seems he's not that shy around Kasumi, and then strode toward them and smiled.

"Merry Christmas" He said to them as they smiled back and greeted.

"Dr. Tofu, I noticed—" Ryouga started but Dr. Tofu leaned closer to the two of them.

"I'm not shy around Kasumi anymore!" He whispered with a grin. Ukyou was listening eagerly and he then continued. "I told her I loved her."

"Really?!" Ukyou exclaimed. She was surprised but Ryouga felt happy for him.

"Good for you!" He said smiling, his little fangs poking out.

"I was so scared… but I just blurted it and then she smiled and said she liked me as well."

"Really" Ryouga asked still smiling.

"Yeah, I heard something special happened between the two of you."

Ukyou suddenly blushed and looked away. Ryouga then held her hand which made her blush a redder shade and she shifted her gaze to him. He was smiling, blushing as well, and she looked at Dr. Tofu. He was smiling too.

"Yeah, we're together now. I told her I loved her."

"I'm happy for both of you."

"We're also happy for you Dr. Tofu. I'm glad you found your true love."

"Thanks Ryouga, well I better go and help the others." He said as he left. Then everyone else noticed them and walked closer.

"Wow, it's good to see you!" Akane said as she hugged Ukyou. Ranma shook hands with Ryouga, and then whispered to him… "You got a good girlfriend this time."

"Thanks" He whispered back.

"Long time no see." Ukyou said to Shampoo and Moose, who were holding hands. "Things changed haven't they?"

"So many things." Shampoo said.

"Anyways… Kuno dear, please help me with the dishes. You cut the watermelons, and I'll go and get the other food."

"Okay." He said as they both strode off to the kitchens"

"How did…" Ukyou started.

"Well, Kuno has had his eye on Nabiki ever since they were forced to go on a date." Akane explained.

"Why were…" Ryouga started.

"We dared them too. If I and Ranma could survive a date, then they should go on a date as well." Akane explained.

"Oh." They both said.

"Let's have the party started!" Moose yelled.

"Alright!" They all said. The party was the best one they had yet. They did the same things as last time, though a little more presentations, and a little less people. Moose, Kuno, Ranma and Ryouga were good friends now, as well as Akane, Shampoo and Ukyou. They had the Best Christmas Ever.


	9. Epilogue

Author: aceanimefreak26098

_Authors Note: This is the VERY last of them all. The Epilogue! If you do not know, this is the last section of a book wherein the author (that's me) will tell you what happens to the characters. Anyhoo! To all reviewers: _

_**justsukiya **__I also liked the pig comment 3 Thank you! _

_**gosfan **__Thank you! I'm glad you like the pairing and the story and I enjoy writing it! 3 _

_**SithKnight-Galen **__Thanks a lot! I enjoy writing short chapters now. I'm glad you liked the pep talk between Ukyou and Ryouga 3 _

_Now! Onto the Epilogue!_

The party just ended as Shinnosuke went home. Shampoo, Moose, Ukyou, Ryouga, Nabiki, Kasumi, Akane, Ranma, Kodachi, Tofu, Kuno, Genma, Happosai and Soun were left behind and they were fixing up the Tendo Dojo. Afterwards, they all set out and went home.

Ukyou and Ryouga were walking down the road back to the Okonomiyaki shop. Obviously they got lost and ended up in a park, a few blocks away. As they walked under the tree, Ryouga then dropped his head, sighing. Ukyou smiled and giggled a bit as she leaned on the tree, watching him.

"I knew we'd get lost."

"It's aright. I like it here." She said as she looked at the moon. It was beautiful white in the clear dark sky filled with stars without a cloud attempting to cover it. She then looked back at Ryouga who was looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing…" He said as he put his hand beside her head, placing it on the bark of the tree. "Just looking at your beautiful face." She then held his right hand with her left and smiled.

"Ryouga, thank you… for everything."

He just smiled at her and leaned closer. "Thank you, Ukyou." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you." She said.

"I love so much." He said as he leaned in and kissed her. She was happy, she loved him, and she found her true love. This is the best Christmas she ever had.


End file.
